opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Libitia cordata
Taxonomy ?Phalangium fusco-ferrugineum Olivier, 1792: 125. Cosmetus cordatus Gervais, 1844: 117, pl. 46, fig 9; Butler, 1873: 115 (type MNHN). Libitia cordata: Simon, 1879a: 216; Roewer, 1912b: 12; 1923: 293; Mello-Leitão, 1923c: 108; 1932: 53; 1933c: 109. Libitia (Libitia) cordata: Sørensen, 1932: 419. Gonyleptes multimaculatus Wood, 1869: 438, pl. 24, fig 10; Cokendolpher & Peek, 1991: 95 (type depository unknown,lost). Synonymy established by Butler, 1873. Cranaus multimaculatus: Simon, 1879a: 241. Diagnosis The authorship should probably be Gervais & Goudot 1844, and the type locality as Colombia. The original description by Gervais (1844) says (p.117): 12: Cosmète coeur (Cosmetus cordatus) (Pl. 42, fig. 9.) Roux-brun, assez trapu; une tache jaune pâle en coeur de carte a jouer sur le dos. Long. du corps, 0006. Cosm. cord., P. Gerv et J. Goudot. De Colombie, par M. Justin Goudot. Nota. D'apres M. Perty le Phalangium fuscco-ferrugineum, Actes de la Soc. d'hist. nat. de Paris, I 125 (1792), est sans doute de genre Cosmetus. --- Roewer 1912 says (p.12): Aus dem Mus. Paris ging mir außer einer trockenen Cotype dieser Simon'schen Art ein weiteres trockenes Exemplar zu, welches mit der Simon'schen Diagnose für ,,cordata" vollständig übereinstimmt, aber bezeichnet war: Libitia ephippigera Simon det. cotyp. Columbien, Guayna, Brasilien (1 cotyp. [cordata] und 1 cotyp. [ephippigera] aus dem Mus. Paris gesehen!). Translated= From the Paris museum apart from a dry cotype of this Simon's specimen, gave me another dry specimen, which completely agrees with Simon's diagnosis for "cordata" but was labeled: Libitia ephippigera Simon det. Cotyp. Colombia, Guayna, Brazil (1 cotype [cordata] and 1 cotype. e''phippigera'' seen from Mus. Paris!). --- Elsewhere, an early synonymy establishes the range in Ecuador, but appears weak and highly suspect. Butler, 1873 allegedly establishes the synonyomy of Gonyleptes multimaculatus ''Wood, 1869, he (p.115) says: "With regard to the species recently described from Ecuador ..x.. appear to be ..x.. abd ''G. multimaculatus a mutialated and greasy example of Cosmetus cordatus". - Wood 1869 previously describes G. multimaculatus ''Wood, 1869, where he (p.438) says: ''G. multimaculatus, n. sp. Dorsum, glossy black, very minutely tuberculate; just posterior to the eye-eminence, with a broad, transverse, bright-yellow band, the posterior portion of which has a central, broadly triangular extension; all the rest of the surface closely dotted over with minute, roundish, whitish spots, which are, also, although fewer, on the inferior surface and coxae. Eye-eminence very broad, with numerous, very minute tubercles. Palpi and maxillae ? Coxae and pectus roughly tuberculate. (P1. 24, fig. 10.) Remarks.-There is in the collection but a single, very much mutilated specimen of this species. The body is nearly a third of an inch in length. The locality label reads: "Napo and Maravon." Notes I can find no later reference to "Libitia ephippigera", even in Kury 2003. The apparent tubercle pair on scutum of G. ''multimaculatus ''Wood, 1869 should have indicated to previous authors that the synonymy should be deemed as highly suspect - under the Roewerian scheme the different armature alone should have let to its placement in a different genus. There is a neotype in the MNHP collection (MNHN-AR-OP48) determined by Adriano Kury. https://science.mnhn.fr/institution/mnhn/collection/ar/item/op48 References Category:Species Category:Neotropical Category:South America Category:Fauna of Colombia Category:Types MNHN